The need for providing improved traction members for the soles of shoes on turf surfaces is well known, particularly in the field of sports such as football, baseball, soccer and golf. In some sports, particularly golf, the need for providing improved traction members, which include cleats, must be considered in combination with limiting the wear and tear on the playing turf that can be caused by the traction elements.
In recent years, there has been a change from using penetrating metal spikes for golf shoes to removable plastic cleats that are more turf-friendly and less harmful to clubhouse floor surfaces. However, several challenges have presented themselves in using such plastic cleats. One challenge is to design a cleat having suitable traction on turf surfaces while being suitably protected from wear and tear due to contact with hard surfaces such as asphalt or concrete. Another challenge is designing a cleat that provides sufficient traction on a variety of terrain types encountered on a golf course, such as greens, fairways, and tee boxes. Additionally, cleats often become clogged with debris such as grass blades. Such debris can inhibit the cleats' ability to provide traction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cleat that minimizes damage to turf surfaces and wear to the cleat itself, yet provides suitable traction for the shoe on a variety of golf course terrain types. The cleat described in the present application fulfills this need and others.